


River

by balthiers (nokutos)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokutos/pseuds/balthiers
Summary: Kaokana datey date





	River

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [CHLOE!!!!!](https://twitter.com/kashimakai) ILYSM! Collab w my sweet mary who drew [this](https://twitter.com/Carupisy/status/776249081555550208) beautiful Kaokana art to go with this fic. I rly hope you enjoyyy <3 
> 
> Sorry if this is ooc, i'm not so familiar w this pairing and haven't written anything for them before afghbjnkml.

Kaoru tapped his feet nervously as he waited for his two club members to meet him at the station. He didn’t understand why he’d gotten there so early, surely he wasn’t excited to spend the day with two guys. Kaoru ruffled his hair out of frustration before checking the time for the fifth time in the past minute.

 

To his left he watched a couple approach one another excitedly and walk into the station together. He couldn’t tell exactly how he was feeling. Lonely, almost. But not quite. This is why he didn’t like going out so early. If Kanata hadn’t insisted the club spend the day together, he would be in bed or better yet, out on a date. He grew tired of waiting. Kaoru pulled out his phone and began calling Kanata.

 

“Hello?” Kanata answered almost instantly.

 

“Hey, uh, where are you right now?”

 

“Walking.”

 

“That answers my question,” Kaoru mumbled.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, never mind.” How long till you’re here?”

 

“Hmm, maybe half an hour.”

 

“Half an hour?” Kaoru shouted into the receiver.

 

“Yeah, isn’t that when we’re supposed to “meet”?”

 

“Uh, yeah. Half an hour. See you then.”

 

“See you~”

 

Kaoru hung up the phone and put his face into his hands. Maybe I should browse the convenience store nearby while I wait, he thought. It’s better than waiting alone like a loser.

 

Just as he was about to walk towards the store, he felt a tug on his sleave.

 

“And where are you going, sir?” Came from behind him.

Kaoru turned around startled, but quickly relaxed once he was met with a familiar face.

 

“Hey!”

 

“You should have seen your face,” Kanata said before letting out a light laugh.

 

“Don’t do that again,” Kaoru pouted.

 

Kanata laughed once more and promised not to.

 

“You ready?” Kanata tilted his head and asked.

 

“Yeah, I-wait what about Souma-kun?”

 

“He said he wasn’t feeling 'well',” Kanata frowned.

 

“Well, that’s too bad.” Kaoru did feel bad, but small part of him felt relieved that it was just the two of them.

 

* * *

 

The train wasn’t as crowded as the two of them expected. Kaoru faced the window and watched the scenery as it quickly changed. Kanata occasionally hummed and Kaoru found himself slowly being relaxed by his voice. He sat up and faced Kanata.

 

“So, what do you have planned for this trip?”

 

“Well, since Souma isn’t coming, I thought we could do something ‘simple’. A visit to the park and a light meal?”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

After getting off the train, Kanata grabbed Kaoru’s hand and quickly dragged him over to the park. His eagerness practically spilling out like an overflowing sink.

 

“There!” Kanata shouted before he took off running towards the small port.

 

Kaoru rushed after him, sighing at how often he was dragged along by Kanata.

 

“Let’s go!” Kanata said while pointing at the swan boats that were lined up at the deck.

 

“We’re seriously going on this?” Kaoru gestured to the boats.

 

“Yes, yes. Hurry up!” Kanata spoke enthusiastically.

 

They paid the small fee and left their belongings with the attendant. Kaoru sighed but followed after Kanata who practically jumped on. The boat rocked as he put a foot inside and the feeling made him quite nervous, but Kanata’s smile reassured him.

 

“Have you ever been in one of these before?” Kanata asked while he tested out the pedals.

 

“Yeah, lot’s of times! I’m a natural when it comes to steering this.”

 

“Really?” Kanata smiled at him, “Then I have nothing to worry about.”

 

“Trust me you won’t~ You can even call me Captain,” Kaoru said with a wink.

 

At first the two only moved in circles which caused Kanata to giggle endlessly. Kaoru gritted his teeth as he struggled to steer the swan boat.

 

“What’s wrong, ‘captain’?”

 

“You know you’re not pedalling hard enough, you’re supposed to help me,” Kaoru whined.

 

“But I thought you were the captain of this 'ship'?”

 

“Well, if I’m the captain, then that makes you my first mate? So help me out.”

 

“Aye aye captain. All aboard!” Kanata mimicked a train conductor.

 

“You know...we’re on a boat...right?” Kaoru spoke in between laughs. Kanata smiled at him before giggling himself.

 

After Kanata began helping Kaoru steer the boat, the two seemed to move effortlessly through the water. Kanata let out a content sigh. His hair almost looked as if it was dancing in the slight breeze. Kaoru couldn’t stop looking over at him.

 

“You keep looking over at me instead of watching where we’re ‘going’,” Kanata pointed out.

 

“It’s not like we’ll run anything over, so...it’s okay for now isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah,” Kanata says, “It’s okay.”

 

Kanata helping Kaoru pedal only seemed to last a moment before he was distracted again. Kaoru had completely given up on trying to get Kanata to help him out. He’d been in his own little world, fascinated by the way the water seemed to move around them. Moving in slow circles didn’t seem all that bad actually. It gave them an excuse to be together longer.

 

At one point Kanata leaned down and stuck his hand into the water. He slowly exhaled when the cold water enveloped his fingers. Kaoru clicked his tongue and only hoped Kanata wouldn’t fall in the water.

 

“Kaoru~ you should dip your ‘hand’ into the water, it feels amazing!”

 

“If I did, then who would steer the boat.”

 

Kanata insisted on keeping his hands in the water. He abandoned the pedals completely and was practically hanging off the boat. Kaoru tried to grab the his collar, but Kanata had already fallen in. He wasted no time in jumping in after Kanata. He quickly grabbed him and pulled him up to the surface.

 

“Idiot, what the hell were you thinking!”

 

“That the water feels ‘amazing’,” Kanata answered seriously.

 

“You can’t even swim, what would have happened if you’d drowned?”

 

“I wouldn’t.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“Because, you wouldn’t let that happen.”

 

“I-” Kaoru was at a loss for words.

 

Kaoru tightened his grip on Kanata and let out a heavy sigh.

 

“Of course I wouldn’t!” He finally said.

 

Kanata gave him a sincere smile and Kaoru felt his anger disappear at the sight.

 

Kanata was almost like a river with a heavy current. Kaoru always found himself being swept away, struggling to break free. But he didn’t want to struggle anymore. He wanted to get lost in Kanata, wanted to be surrounded by him.

 

“C’mon, let’s get out of the water.”

 

“Okay,” Kanata agreed while sounding slightly disappointed.

 

He helped Kanata back onto the swan boat, and climbed on himself. Kanata helped him pedal the whole way back to the port. This time it was Kaoru who began humming. He looked over at Kanata who seemed to be fighting back a smile.

 

They made it back to the port, and grabbed their belongings. Kaoru shivered at the slight breeze that hit him. Being soaking wet didn’t help one bit.

 

“Let’s grab something to eat now!” Kanata suggested.

 

“Oh no. I’m taking you home right now. I’m not letting you get a cold.” Kaoru said while shoving at Kanata’s back.

 

“Only if we get to do this again some time.”

 

“Isn’t that a given?” Kaoru laughed, “Next time, I choose where we go.”

 

“Aye aye, ‘captain’” Kanata joked while he grabbed onto Kaoru’s hand.

 

His hand was beyond cold, but Kaoru gripped onto it tightly. The feeling of Kanata’s hand in his sent a shiver up his spine. Goosebumps rose on Kaoru’s arms. He convinced himself it was due to him being soaked by cold water.

 

The two walked to the station silently, fingers locked the whole time.

 

A club outing suddenly didn’t seem so bad anymore.

 

* * *

 

“Souma-kyun~ Are you feeling any better today?” Kaoru asked upon entering the clubroom.

 

“What are you talking about?” Souma asked while glaring at Kaoru.

 

Kanata stifled his laughter. Kaoru turned and gave him an accusing stare. He only feigned innocence and smiled at Kaoru.

 


End file.
